


Time After Time

by kovamattel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, M/M, Pre-s3, Slow Dancing, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kovamattel/pseuds/kovamattel
Summary: After making amends with Steve Harrington and the party (including his little sister), Billy finds himself feeling a little overwhelmed by their love. Steve holds him tight and reassures him that it's not ending anytime soon.





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is the first fic I've posted to ao3 but I've been writing fic for yeeears. I need to work on my summaries but hopefully this will be the first of many fics I'll be uploading here so I'll get in some practice! enjoy x

The kids were downstairs in the basement, passed out peacefully among blankets, pillows, popcorn and magazines. Steve had tiptoed down to check that the lights had been switched off – safety first, of course – and, satisfied that all was well with the not-so-little ones, had headed back up to the living room, where Billy was finishing off a cigarette.

“If Mrs Wheeler knew you’d been smoking in here she’d tear you a new one.” Billy smirked.

“Nah,” he drawled, thinking of how she still fluttered her eyelids at him whenever she was the one to greet him at the door. “Somehow I think she’d let me off with a warning.” Steve rolled his eyes, holding back a snort as he closed the living room curtains.

“Sure, toy-boy.” Billy simply winked at him in response.

The Wheeler parents had gone away for the weekend, and with Nancy out staying at a friends’ place, Mike had invited his friends around for the night, volunteering Steve as a responsible guardian when Hopper had asked who would keep an eye on them. With Steve came Billy, who had slowly been accepted into the group, once he had apologised to Lucas, Steve, Max and the others. Steve had been aware of Billy’s reasons behind his anger issues – not fully in detail, but the basics – after heading to the Hargrove/Mayfield household to pick up Max one day, and having a bloody and bruised Billy sheepishly answering the door. After dropping Max off at the Wheelers’ for a D&D night with the kids, Steve had returned to clean up Billy’s wounds, eventually being allowed to do so by a reluctant and embarrassed Billy. Steve hadn’t pried (much) but Billy had let a few details out during the surprisingly gentle cleaning up of his injuries, mainly that his dad liked to use him as a punching bag and, Billy had added wryly, he probably deserved it anyway for all the shit he’d done in the past, even being the reason they’d all had to leave California in the first place.

Over time they’d grown closer, and began to trust each other. Once, after a night of drinking warm beer under the stars, Billy had drunkenly confessed the reason they’d moved to Hawkins – Billy’s dad had walked in on him kissing another boy, a funny, charismatic boy called Declan, who also happened to be black. Well, Neil Hargrove had not been pleased with that at all, and after the worst beating of his life, Neil had moved his family up and away from Declan. Three months after that confession had seen Steve and Billy finally acting on their mutual attraction. Now, it being almost two years since Billy and Max had arrived in Hawkins, Billy and Steve were secretly six months into a relationship, one that wasn’t actually so secret to the people that cared about them – Max, Joyce, Hopper, El, Mike, Lucas and Dustin.

“Are they all asleep?” Billy put out his cigarette stub in the ashtray on the coffee table and blinked sleepily at Steve, who hid a fond smile.

“Yeah, all out. We’ve finally got some time to ourselves, and I know how we can spend it.” Billy watched as Steve knelt down by a cabinet and began to root through it, seemingly looking for something, and he frowned inquisitively when Steve let out a small triumphant noise.

“What have you got there, Harrington?” Steve held up a record, grinning sweetly. Billy had to squint in the dim light to read the name on the sleeve. When the letters finally made sense, he raised an eyebrow. “You can’t be serious.” Steve didn’t bother replying, instead standing up, turning on the record player and carefully setting up the vinyl. He didn’t know whether it was the late hour, the romantic lighting, the one beer he’d drank earlier, or the fact that Steve Harrington was the best thing about his life, but Billy couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach as the music began to play.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you_

Steve slowly walked towards Billy, who was still sat back on the sofa, a soft and happy smile on his young face. He held out his hands and, tentatively, Billy took them and let Steve pull him up so that they were both stood, face to face.

_Flashback, warm nights almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories_

_Time after_

Billy was blushing as Steve gently swayed them, kind of embarrassed and feeling a little too vulnerable and exposed. Steve, sensing this, pressed a soft kiss to Billy’s cheek and pulled him even closer.

“I’ve got you, baby. It’s just you and me.” Billy screwed his eyes tight for a moment and buried his face in the crook of Steve’s neck. “Love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too, baby.”

_If you’re lost, you can look, and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting_

_Time after time_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, it was only short but I felt like a little fluff was needed. I'm currently working on a post-season 3 Harringrove fic, so I'll hopefully get that out soon. please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this (or if you have any constructive criticism!) x


End file.
